L'Amour poétique de Chiot
by Tomato Potato
Summary: Un fic de SaintValentin. Hermione commence les poèmes de réception et les cadeaux d'un admirateur secret qui elle a l'intention de rencontrer à minuit nous tout qui sait qui est. Fic mignon et romantique.


****

Ceci est juste une histoire très douce très romantique de la Saint-Valentin.

__

L'Amour poétique de Chiot

Hermione Granger a détesté Valentin'le Jour de s. Pas parce qu'elle a pensé c'était les vacances muettes, inutiles et sottes comme a cru plus qu'elle s'est sentie. Elle a pensé en fait que les chocolats, les fleurs, les ours de teddy, rougissant des amis, les admirateurs secrets, les ballons, et les dates romantiques était très doux et de valeur. Elle l'a détesté juste parce que chaque année qu'il s'est avéré être un désastre.

Ronald Weasley, l'homme qu'elle était dans l'amour avec, jamais n'importe quoi romantique elle. Oh sûr, il lui donnerait parfois une boîte de chocolats et une carte, mais ils étaient tous cadeaux amicaux. Elle a voulu qu'il ait été plus que juste amical. Elle a voulu que l'il ait balayé de ses pieds, la tourner environ dans le sien arme, et embrasser son insensé.

Elle a soupiré et regardé autour du bureau de Ministère. Toutes les femmes allaient sauvage avec l'insouciance. Les fleurs étaient envoyées à tous les bureaux par les hommes qui les ont aimé.

Il wasn't comme si Hermione était femme qu'hommes ont trouvées peu attrayant, en fait Hermione a reçu souvent des cadeaux sur Valentin'le Jour de s, mais ils ont fait'les moyens de t beaucoup d'à elle. Elle a pensé ils étaient doux, mais ces hommes ont fait'la marque de t elle se sent étourdie ou petit rire nerveux. La plupart d'a pensé que Hermione ferait't est capable de jamais est petit rire nerveux ou rougissant ou rêvasser par-dessus un homme, mais hé, elle était fille, wasn't elle ?

Donc chaque année, Hermione donnerait un coup avec quelqu'un autrement que Ron, à l'idylle mais elle pourrait juste jamais la chute dans l'amour avec n'importe qui d'autre. C'était si pathétique et déprimer.

"Hermione !" elle a entendu un de son cri perçant de collègues. Elle s'est tourné pour faire face à un Patricia rougissant. "Regarder quel Joey m'a-t-il donné !"

Patricia a poussé un ours de teddy de panda énorme dans Hermione'la face de s. "Isn't il mignon ? !"

Hermione a souri légèrement et hoché. "Il vous a demandé hors, alors ?" elle a demandé.

Patricia a rayonné. "C'était si _romantique_ !" elle ont poussé un cri perçant. "J'étais dans la pièce de café, il était dans la pièce de café, il a renversé le café sur moi, et alors. . ."

Hermione s'est élevé et le sourcil. "Et alors ?" elle a demandé, exhortant son ami pour finir l'histoire.

"Et alors il l'a essuyé de !" elle a dit dans une hâte.

Hermione a secoué sa tête. Ce wasn't romantique. Cela était stupide. Patricia a pensé c'était probablement romantique parce qu'elle 'l'amant' avait la plupart de probable a eu besoin de toucher des endroits inopportuns pour nettoyer elle.

Au cours du Hermione de jour avait été continuellement approché par son beaucoup d'amis dans l'amour être montré des cadeaux, les cartes, et les histoires d'idylle. Autour de Hermione d'heure de déjeuner a reçu le premier cadeau mystérieux du jour. Une douzaine de roses avait été tombée d'à son bureau par un pigeon beau, blanc et élégant.

Elle a senti les fleurs tendrement, elle a aimé les roses. Demander qui les avait envoyé à elle, elle a ouvert la carte rose elle a trouvé attaché à les. Il a lu :

__

Si je pourrais avoir du courage seulement

Pour vous montrer que je soigne

Je'd vous dit de mes sensations,

Et toutes les pensées pour partager.

Si je pourrais dire seulement aujourd'hui

Combien vous me signifiez,

Que vous êtes tout je pense de

Et vous're ma fantaisie.

Si je pourrais toucher seulement votre face

Et examine vos yeux,

Si seulement je pourrais vous dire

Mais mes mains obtiennent le froid comme la glace.

Si je pourrais m'asseoir à côté de vous

Et regarder le soleil de cadre,

Ou simplement regarder les nuages vont par

Oh, cela serait tel amusement.

Si je pourrais faire seulement ces choses

Lequel je pense que je ne pourrait jamais.

Parce que je crains que vous partiriez

Si je fais les choses je devrais.

Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire comment j'ai senti et étais gauche ne rien pour faire mais la pensée désireuse. Aujourd'hui tout changera. Quand l'horloge frappe le minuit, vous'la découverte de ll hors que je suis. Entretemps, voici une douzaine de roses. Chaque l'un représente une des douze années je've a été dans l'amour avec vous.

--Votre Admirateur Secret

Hermione a souri se sentant curieux et touché. Le poème avait été incroyablement doux. Qui pourrait-elle l'admirateur secret est ? La personne l'avait sue évidemment pour un temps très long. . .

"Hermione !" ont poussé un cri perçant un de son travail accouple, "de Qui est les fleurs ? !"

Hermione lui a montré la carte.

"Je le parie'Harry de s !" son ami ont poussé un cri perçant.

Hermione a ridé son nez.

****

1:00 de l'après-midi.

C'était une de l'après-midi et Hermione obtenait un petit excité pour il être minuit. Elle était dans le cafétéria. Elle avait fini mangeant son déjeuner et c'était actuellement son heure libre.

Elle a espéré beaucoup que l'admirateur secret s'est avéré être Ron. Evertime elle a rappelé la carte, elle a rempli avec l'espoir, mais une minute après, ses esprits s'abaisseraient. Qui était-elle kidding ? Ron n'était pas cela romantique. Peut-être _c'était_ Harry. Elle a soupiré.

Et cela était quand Hermione a reçu son deuxième cadeau de l'homme mystérieux. L'oiseau pareil l'a amenée une boîte petite et en forme de coeur. Avidement, elle l'a ouvert. Elle a suffoqué légèrement. C'était un médaillon en forme de coeur doré. C'était _beau. _Il a été fourni avec une clef, qui a été mis de coté avec cela'le s possède la chaîne. Hermione a souri.

Patricia et ses autres amis ont remarqué que Hermione avait reçu un autre cadeau et dépêché par-dessus à elle.

"C'est de l'admirateur secret ?" ?

"La caresse, l'admirateur est évidemment Harry ! Hermione, ouvrir la carte !"

Mais avant que Hermione pourrait l'ouvrir Patricia a emparé d'il et a commencé la lecture à haute voix :

__

Il'le s ces yeux qui font me sourient

Cette voix qui fait me fond

Cette sensation écrasante je'm a perdu dans

Une sensation que je n'ai jamais senti

Pouvoir'l'aide de t mais dévisage

A ces beaux yeux

L'aide de pleurnicheur mais obtient

Ces papillons

Pouvoir'l'aide de t mais devient fou

Par-dessus vous

Ces sensations écrasantes

Sont oh si vrai

Je ferais beaucoup de miles de promenade

Juste voir votre face

Traverserait le monde

Juste sentir votre étreinte

Je'd va n'importe où

Juste entendre ces mots

Je'd n'importe quoi pour vous

Parce que vous êtes mon monde

J'ai complètement

Donné vous mon tout

Et je'll est là-bas

Quand vous pouvez tomber

Je serai là-bas

Par épais et mince

Je serai là-bas

Pour être votre tout

Donc ici'le s mon coeur

Je vous donne

Vous avez la clef

Il appartient à vous

S'il vous plaît solennellement promettre

Ne jamais le déchirer à part

Et que vous toujours aurez

La clef à mon coeur..

Hermione, je transmets à vous la clef à mon coeur.

--Votre Admirateur Secret

Ils ont soupiré rêveusement.

****

2:00 de l'après-midi.

Hermione pourrait'l'arrêt de t tâtonnant avec le médaillon autour de son cou. _De qui l'était ? _Son esprit toujours saidthat c'était Ron, mais alors le côté logique et typique de sa personnalité a bousculé dans sur elle rêvasse pour la dire que quiconque l'envoyait ces cadeaux étaient un homme romantique et lisse. Ron était des millions de miles d'est romantique _ou _lisse.

Il avait mûri au cours des années, mais Ron était Ron calme. Il a fait probablement't sait même que quelle poésie _était-il _! Hermione ri nerveusement comme elle a imaginé essayer de Ron d'écrire en haut un poème romantique.

Et cela était quand le troisième cadeau est venu à Hermione. Elle était s'asseyant encore à son bureau de bureau quand un elfe s'est habillé dans rose marché jusqu'à elle et transmis elle dix ballons avec un morceau rose de parchemin.

Hermione a remarqué que tous les ballons ont dit 'Dépasse Dix Raisons Pourquoi'. Elle a souri.

Le parchemin a dit :

__

Raisonner premier, Vous're le seul l'un à que je peux pousser l'amusement

Raisonner numéro deux, nous aimons le pot-au-feu Belge

Raisonner numéro trois, nous aimons être en désaccord

Raisonner numéro quatre, Nous avons survécu notre propre sept guerre d'année

Raisonner numéro cinq, Dans n'importe ce que vous défie toujours choisit se d'efforcer

Raisonner numéro six, j'aime vos tours sournois

Raisonner numéro sept, Votre présence se sent comme le ciel

Raisonner numéro huit, Vous tout aimez je déteste

Raisonner numéro neuf, Vous êtes véritablement présage

Et Raisonner numéro dix, Vous're pas hors avec les autres hommes

Et ceux-là sont le premier dix raisons pourquoi je vous aime.

--Votre Admirateur Secret

Hermione ri nerveusement. Il a eu l'air de son admirateur perdait la touche poétique. Et pour le reste du jour, Hermione a reçu un cadeau chaque heure.

****

3:00 de l'après-midi.

A trois de l'après-midi Hermione a reçu un message dans une bouteille avec un message et un poème.

__

Mettre vos bras autour de moi

Me tenir juste comme ceci

Me couvrir avec l'amour

Donc beaucoup je n'existe pas

Me guérir loin de la douleur

Commencer longtemps avant que vous terminez

Donner me raisonne pour croire

Nous devons laisser cet amour monte

Me libérer de mes inquiétudes

Effacer mon doute

Partir le passé derrière

Et chercher l'avenir hors

Aller au delà de votre limite

(Nous passerons les autres par)

Et la marque aime la partie d'histoire

Cela personne peut défier

Si, mettre vos bras autour de moi

Laisser nos coeurs modestes

Me tenir aussi longtemps que vous pouvez

Et laisser cet amour endure.

S'il vous plaît me donner une étreinte.

--Votre admirateur Secret

****

4:00 de l'après-midi.

A quatre Hermione a reçu un parfum magnifique, encore avec un poème et une note.

__

Me prend à jamais par une minute,

Pendant que je'm ici avec vous.

Je'm tombant même plus dans l'amour,

Avec tout vous faites.

Me tenir dans vos bras,

Regarder profondément dans mes yeux,

Mettre'le virage de t et me permets de va loin,

Mettre't jamais me dit que couche.

Je je jure'll ne vous libère jamais,

Dans mes bras je'll toujours la prise.

Je'll ne vous permettez jamais de glisse loin,

Et partir rien ne part immense.

Là-bas aren't assez d'heures,

Dans chaque jour de passage,

Pour trouver tous les mots,

Je souhaite que je pourrais dire.

Ceci est ce que je'la parole de m,

Avec tout cela'le s vrai,

Je jure sur ma vie,

Que je vraiment vous aime.

--Votre Admirateur Secret

Et cela'le s comment il a continué. Par dix minutes à Hermione de minuit avait reçu chaque cadeau romantique dans le livre : les chocolats, les parfums, la bijouterie. Ses pieds picotaient. Où a-t-elle été supposée pour rencontrer cette personne ?

Elle est allée à son appartement entièrement. L'homme a su évidemment où elle a habité, peut-être il la rencontrerait là-bas.

A la fosse de son estomac, l'espoir que son admirateur a avéré être Ron a traîné encore. _Il avait meilleur n'est pas Harry,_ elle a pensé à se. S'il s'est avéré être quelqu'un autrement que Ron qu'elle serait embarrassé. Elle ferait't a le courage de casser un homme pauvre'le coeur de s après il a dépensé évidemment tant d'heures écrivant ces beaux poèmes et l'achetant ces cadeaux merveilleux.

Elle a atteint la porte à son petit plat et a ouvert la porte. Elle a suffoqué quand elle a regardé en bas. Ce devait être la chose la plus douce elle'd jamais vu. Un jaune et un chiot au poil touffu, qui ont paru non plus vieux que deux semaines vieilles, dormaient dans un panier.

Elle ont poussé un cri perçant. C'était si _mignon et doux _! Le doggie avait un ruban rouge lié autour de son cou et une enveloppe rouge entre ses deux petites pattes.

Hermione a baissé en bas pour être le chiot. Sa fourrure était si douce qu'elle était incertaine si elle l'avait touché même. Soigneusement, elle a enlevé l'enveloppe d'entre ses deux petites pattes et l'a ouvert.

L'enveloppe a lu :

__

Et finalement il'le temps de s pour votre dernier cadeau et votre dernier poème.

Souhaiter et j'espère Que vous me trouverez avec impatience attendant ici le Bonheur pour partager

Les nous ensemble UNE vue pour les yeux pour voir Telle une inspiration je sais que nous serons

L'amour vous attend Avec le rêve que je trouverai Vous êtes tout je demande Toujours sur mon esprit

Encourt un risque et m'aimer Vous sait que j'aurai raison là-bas Aujourd'hui et alors à jamais Mon coeur est

le vôtre de porter

Je chercherai aucun autre Quand vous êtes par mon côté je marcherai à côté de vous Toujours est avec joie

votre guide

Toujours jamais fidèle Avec l'amour qui est si vrai en plus dans la vie pour demander de faire mes rêves se

réalisent.

Ceci n'est pas d'amour plus de chiot long.

Hermione a entendu la tour d'horloge hors de son carillon de fenêtre. Il était minuit.

"Comme lui ?" a demandé une voix familière derrière elle.

Son estomac a fait des chiquenaude-fiascos. "Ron !" elle ont poussé un cri perçant, emballant l'arme autour de son cou. "Je l'aime ! Et je vous aime aussi !"

Et finalement, que tout le monde inclut s'avait attendu puisque ils étaient quatorze arrivé. Ils ont partagé leur baiser premier doux et merveilleux premier.

****

Fin

J'espère que vous les gars ont aimé cela ! S'il vous plaît me dire que vous avez pensé d'il ! Désolé si mon français est un petit mauvais, je n'ai pas parlé il dans un temps long.


End file.
